nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Fry 2
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot The plot of Small Fry 2 is to get all (or as many as possible) Small Fries home for dinner safely. New types of Small Fries are introduced in the sequel to Nitrome's fun puzzle skill game. Controls Controls are the same as in Small Fry. Mouse- the mouse is used to move Small Fries Characters This is a list of characters from Small Fry 2. Skeleton- can not die, walks underwater Sporty- fast, swims in water, jumps small gaps, climbs walls Brain- turns at deep pits and water, activates flowers Warrior- kills monsters, smashes blocks, holds up smasher blocks Sprite- can get into small holes or tunnels Flighty- will fly across pits and water, will fly over monsters, can walk on ceilings Stink- repels monsters, can swim in mud, will kill a plant if he is eaten by it Ninja- will swing across pits and water with a rope, wall jumps, will hide from monsters Enemies These are enmies from Small Fry 2. There are two new enemies introduced in Small Fry 2. Caterpillar- walks back and forth, one hit to kill Big Yellow Bug- walks back and forth, two hits to kill Plants- will eat Small Fries, one hit to kill Fish- swims underwater, will jump up at above Small Fries, one hit to kill Dragonfly- flies back and forth, one hit to kill Hazards These are hazards in Small Fry 2. One new hazard is introduced in Small Fry 2. Water- hazardous to some types of Small Fries Mud- hazardous to all Small Fries except Stink Thorns- will kill all Small Fries except Skeleton Smasher Blocks- stone blocks that move up and down to crush Small Fries Fire- will kill all Small Fries except Skeleton Interactive Objects Bubbles- lift Small Fries upwards Fans- blow bubbles around Bridges- help Small Fries cross pits Buttons- activate things Doors- opened by switches Flowers- activated by Brain Bushes- will be hidden in by Ninja Stone Blocks- smashed by Warrior Smasher Blocks- can be held up by Warrior for other Small Fries to pass safely underneath Mushrooms- bouncy, will bounce Small Fries Levels This list will show what types of Small Fries and how many are used on each level. Level 1 1 Skeleton, 1 Warrior Level 2 2 Skeletons, 1 Brain, 1 Warrior Level 3 2 Sporties, 1 Sprite Level 4 3 Sprites, 2 Brains Level 5 1 Sporty, 1 Warrior, 1 Sprie, 1 Stink Level 6 4 Stinks, 1 Brain Level 7 2 Flighties, 1 Skeleton, 1 Sporty Level 8 4 Flighties Level 9 2 Stinks, 2 Sprites, 2 Sporties Level 10 1 Ninja, 2 Warriors, 1 Skeleton Level 11 3 Skeletons, 2 Ninjas Level 12 5 Brains Level 13 3 Warriors, 3 Flighties Level 14 1 Flighty, 1 Ninja, 1 Stink, 1 Sprite Level 15 5 Sprites Level 16 5 Sporties Level 17 2 Ninjas, 1 Brain, 1 Skeleton Level 18 2 Warriors, 1 Sprite, 1 Stink Level 19 1 of every Small Fry type Level 20 5 Ninjas Level 21 1 Ninja, 1 Skeleton, 2 Flighties Level 22 3 Flighties, 2 Sporties Level 23 2 Brains, 2 Stinks, 1 Ninja Level 24 1 Warrior, 1 Sprite, 1 Flighty, 2 Brains Level 25 3 Skeletons, 1 Ninja, 4 Sporties Ending The game ending shows one of each type of Small Fry gathered around a wooden table inside their tree stump home. On the table are several plates and cups, with a dead caterpillar on a platter in the table's center. Below the picture in red letters is the word Congratulations! Category:Games Category:Main Games